Every Nook and Cranny of the Nanny
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: CARRIE/HALEY/NATHAN! Haley walks in on Nathan and Carrie together in the bathroom, with nothing but towels around their bodies. Carrie's fired as Scott residence's Nanny unless she can do something...and she knows the one thing Haley wants. OTHandOCaddict
1. Chapter 1

"**Every nook and cranny of the Nanny"**

_The first bit of this is factual – what actually happened, and what was said, on the episode. The rest is my own story. Hope you guys and gals like it :)_

-----------------------------

Nathan took a shower as he waited for Haley to return home after the Ravens game.

He hoped Haley would be there just in time, and was waiting for her soft touch.

Haley was always feistier in the shower. It was almost like she was a bit drunk and tipsy when they were in the shower together – she'd let her guard down.

Unbeknownst to them, Jamie was conceived in a shower. But knowing how wet and wild – literally – it could get in there, they would've guessed that already.

"I missed you tonight," Nathan said as he felt hands wrap around him from behind.

This was too perfect. It was just what he needed right now; relief.

"I missed you too."

What the hell?! That wasn't his wife's voice!

"Carrie! Carrie, this is not okay," Nathan spun around, pushing Carrie away. "You have to get out of here."

"It's okay, Nathan," Carrie spoke softly, soothingly, and most disturbing of all, casually. "I love you too."

"What are you talking about?! You think I love you?" Nathan took a grip of her.

It was one thing to swim naked in their pool, and alone – but the nerve to strip down and join her employee's husband was way beyond someone of a sound mind.

"Carrie, you have to get outta here," Nathan scampered out of the shower, handing her a towel. "Here, take this. Go! Get outta the shower!"

Carrie only moved a couple footsteps, with a dumbfounded look and no intention to rush out of there any time soon.

"Carrie, get out of this bathroom right now," Nathan continued to fire orders.

Not only did Nathan _truly_ have _no feelings_ for Carrie, but he didn't want to get caught in this situation.

Obviously, Haley coming through that bathroom door right now would be the worse thing possible.

Just then, the door opened. Haley stood shocked with full view of the two, towels wrapped around their bodies that were only inches apart.

"Haley… this. Oh my God -- this isn't _this_, okay?" Nathan stammered. "I swear to you, I didn't -- look, I haven't…"

But Haley only fired _that_ look into his eyes. The one he'd come to know all too well over the years when Haley was furious with him. But this time it felt worse than any other.

"Carrie, tell her," Nathan said.

"Nathan loves me," Carrie said plainly. "I love him back."

That bitch! That lying, evil bitch!

Before Nathan could get in another word – or rather, before he could even muster up something convincing and logical to reason with his wife, Haley snapped.

"I want you to get the _hell_ out of my house right NOW!"

Haley stomped forward, pulling Carrie by her hair and wrenching her out the door.

(*Factual episode ends. My story begins*)

Carrie stood out at the door way defeated.

With her head down for a second, Carrie looked up to Haley staring back at her.

If looks could kill, Haley would have single-handedly wiped out the face of the earth. She was PISSED OFF!

And for good reason; her husband and nanny were sneaking around behind her back. That's what it seemed like.

"He loves me, Haley," Carrie spoke softly.

"What?! Haley, don't listen to her," Nathan said.

"Nathan, shut up! If you don't leave right now, you bitch, I might kill you," Haley took a few intimidating steps towards Carrie. "So GET OUT!"

Carrie just stood there, unaffected. She barely even flinched.

Carrie looked past Haley, over at Nathan. He too had a look of hate in his eyes – not as much as Haley, but it was still there.

She then looked back at Haley, raising an eyebrow as she grinned a little.

"How about I stay, and you yell at me some more," Carrie bit her lip as she looked into Haley's eyes just as deeply as Haley was looking into hers.

With that request, Carrie loosened her towel, before letting it drop completely off her and onto the floor.

Haley's heart was racing already, but as Carrie dropped that towel, it raced even faster.

In the background, Nathan's eyes popped wide open.

Was his mind messing up? Is Carrie naked in front of his wife?! Is she hitting on her?!

The two women stood strong for a good twenty seconds, their eye contact heated and just as intimidating as the others.

"You know you want to, Haley," Carrie whispered. "You know you want to."

Whatever Carrie was doing, she was about to get bitch-slapped if she didn't stop it.

"You want to feel my _cunt_ and you _know_ it," Carrie said with a bit of vigor and a "You're too scared to do it" look about her.

"No, I want to _kill_ you, you crazy bitch."

Haley wasn't having any of her shit. Was Carrie that delusional she thought Haley was into girls?

Carrie just shrugged carelessly at Haley.

"Maybe," Carrie took a step forward, her body now inches away from Haley's. "But that doesn't mean you wish you had the nerve to finally do _it_.... to finally touch another girl."

"You're crazy," Haley said firmly.

"Yeah, you already said that," Carrie answered back. "But I'm also very, very…"

Carrie took Haley by her wrist and brought the brunette's hand at the helm of her own crotch.

"Wet," Carrie ended with a flick of her tongue as she gently brought Haley's hand that bit closer, until Haley could feel the warmness glowing off her body.

Nathan repositioned himself at this point, walking up to the doorway and leaning against it as quietly as he could.

His wife had seemed to settle down, and she wasn't objecting to this. And no matter how much the pair of them hated Carrie for what she'd just done, Nathan was alright with it.

Watching his wife be this vulnerable in front of another woman was a huge turn-on.

Carrie held Haley's hand there, not making any further moves… letting Haley decide.

And Haley was obviously thinking about it. If she wasn't, she would've pulled her hand back ages ago and repeated for Carrie to get the fuck out of her house. But she didn't do any of that.

"It feels good, Haley," Carrie said.

It was like Carrie was an auctioneer auctioning off a piece – selling it as best she could.

"It tastes really yummy," Carrie continued.

Oh good God! Nathan was definitely turned on now.

Two minutes ago Carrie was naked in the shower with him, and now she was naked and willing in front of his very own wife!

And what made Nathan more accepting of Carrie's offer at this very moment was seeing that his wife was clearly considering going for it.

The hand Haley had just a fingertip away from Carrie's labia was shaking.

"If you want to do it, you should do it, Hales," Nathan spoke to her.

Maybe that's all Haley needed; confirmation from her husband. And to hear that support and reason coming from him could be all she needed to do this. That is, if she _really_ wanted to do it at all…

"Do… Do you want me to?" Haley asked, turning her head, but not enough to look Nathan in the eyes.

"I'm a guy, Hales – of course I'd _like_ you to," Nathan snickered. "But this isn't about what I want. And if it is what you want, I won't think any less of you."

Nathan wanted her to know how much he cared for her. But at the same time, with all that love he has with her, he didn't want to tell her not to act.

It would be the ultimate fantasy of most married men to see their wife connect with another woman like that, but it wasn't about like he wanted – like he said.

Still, it'd be fucking hot to watch, and he hoped she would reach that stumpy little hand of hers out and go for it.

All the while Nathan was eagerly awaiting the decision and Haley was making it, Carrie was left out as if she was an inanimate object.

Nathan and Haley had virtually dropped all their hate and fury that erupted just minutes ago and were now on the verge of something special with the very person that got them so arched up.

"If it's any help, when you and Nathan have sex, I come harder over your moans than his."

The sexual tension raised another level in the room.

Carrie knew how to flirt. She made that clear at Tric the other night -- that she had a way with words.

And the way she went about it was hot too. Nathan's mind immediately sprung to Carrie sitting back against his and Haley's bedroom door, one hand down her pants, fucking her cunt, as the other covers her whimpering mouth from the sounds of pleasure and a squeaking bed.

Nathan and Haley had only just started having sex a few weeks ago.

Their first time in months – since before Nathan's accident – was actually the day after they hired Carrie.

Haley was a lot more relaxed and her mind was at ease with an extra helping hand around the house.

"I was hoping it was _you_ in the shower," Carrie spoke again to Haley.

And that was the last straw for Nathan's refusal span. His dick hyped up and he didn't hesitate to discard of his towel also as he gently came up behind Haley and began kissing her neck.

"You want me to do it, don't you?" Haley asked him rather weakly.

A couple minutes ago, Haley was full of assertion. Now, she was reluctant and undecided as her hand had been positioned so readily there for quite some time now.

"It's up to you, Hales," Nathan whispered between kisses. "I don't care."

Well, that was lie. He cared. Nathan cared whether or not his wife would feel another girl. And Haley was almost certain he'd be lying to say he didn't care.

"But even if you don't," Nathan whispered into Haley's ear as he intentionally prodded his dick against her back; "I _really_ need to fuck you soon," he laughed a bit in his throat and Haley smiled.

"Help me out here, Nathan," Carrie said with a smile of her own.

Nathan and Haley watched Carrie's left hand smoothly make its way over her thigh and to her cunt. She then dug her index finger inside - making sure to tease with a little moan – and raised her hand up and up.

She raised it up pass Haley at all and stopped her hand with Nathan's eye level. All the while, her finger was dripping – a sure sign Carrie was wet, and it wasn't from the shower.

Nathan and Carrie caught each other's eyes for a second before directing their attention back her finger.

Haley's eyes too followed up as Carrie moved her hand to the brink of Nathan's mouth, serving up a bit of herself.

Nathan looked down at Haley with a half-assed look of concern. Was she going to give him her permission or not?

Nathan thought no longer than five seconds before opening her mouth and taking Carrie's finger in. He was a lot more instinctive than Haley, and right now, he'd do anything to taste a bit of pussy.

"It's nice, right?" Carrie giggled a little before smiling sweetly.

Haley gave her a hint of that pissed off look again.

"Sorry, Haley," Carrie apologized. "I just want Nathan to tell you how…" she drew out her sentence as she brought her hand down from Nathan's mouth to Haley's; "_yummy_ it is," she finished.

With another few moments of silence, Nathan felt Haley wanted guidance again.

As Carrie held rather lustful eye contact with her, Haley's still wasn't so much.

"Mm," Nathan faked a groan – one he thought would give Haley the green light.

And it did. If Nathan liked it, Haley wanted to at least try it.

She opened her mouth, pouting a little, and Carrie slid her finger inside.

Now that look of lust came into Haley's eyes. That glimmer which most commonly came into her eyes when she'd give Nathan a blowjob.

As Carrie slid her finger out and rested it by her side again, Haley giggled a little.

She looked up at Nathan, who wrapped his arms around her waist, and the two smiled together, then kissed.

"You know, that tastes familiar…" Haley said as they broke the kiss, the pair of them tasting Carrie's cum in each other's mouths.

"I should hope so," Carrie said smugly as she grinned naughtily again.

"Yeah, it does. It tastes like --" Nathan froze.

"What? What does it taste like?" Haley asked, knowing Nathan remembered something.

"It tastes like," Nathan paused before looking back at Carrie; "breakfast."

"What?!" Haley squealed.

Nathan was right. It did taste like breakfast! In fact, it tasted a lot like the Cap'ain Crunch Carrie was so secretly making for Nathan and Haley recently. So was that just a coincidence?!

"Okay, you caught me," Carrie giggled as she hung her head. "You're out of sugar," she shrugged, with that smile Nathan couldn't deny was sexy… and perhaps Haley felt the same way.

"No we aren't," Haley said with a strange look, but she too was rather giggly and turned on.

Haley couldn't help but get out of her mind how _hot_ it was for Carrie to do that. She'd make them breakfast away from the table, then come into kitchen, engage in a casual conversation with the two of them, then serve up the bowls.

"So when we'd munch away on our Cap'ain Crunch," Haley said reflectively, thinking it over; "We'd be tasting the same thing if we…"

Haley couldn't bring herself to finish, and she just trailed off.

"If we were to munch down on our nanny, here," Nathan said in a fun way.

Nathan and Haley were stunned. Shell-shocked. Unbelievably turned on.

And Carrie was loving the pair's reaction. It was a humble one, but that humble manner was almost certainly about to erupt into something passionate at any second. Carrie sensed that…

"I guess that was… _naughty_ of me," Carrie bit her lip again as she got up on her toes and inched even closer to Haley.

Carrie could feel Nathan and Haley's eyes on hers so lustfully.

All three of their bodies were quivering, and their breathing was getting heavier by the second.

"Did you want me to make Supper?" Carrie whispered as the three of them were only a tongue's kiss away from one another.

Carrie then planted her feet back flat on the ground from tiptoeing, piercing the upright hand of Haley's that Carrie held in position through her dripping flaps and deep inside her cunt.

Nathan groaned just as much as Haley and Carrie combined at the sight.

Haley giggled a bit in her throat as Carrie gave her an amazing smile.

"I knew you hired me for a reason," Carrie said amiably.

Haley loved the feeling. Her soft hand was closed in by a wall of soft pink flesh that soaked and soothed every part of her. Not just her hand, but Haley's arm, her hips, her legs, her lips, her mind… everything Haley felt was soothed and bliss.

Nathan started kissing Haley's neck again as his eyes watched down at where the action was.

There was only a moment of no movement inside Carrie, until Haley's hesitance and reluctance disappeared.

Haley retracted her hand a little and gave Carrie's clit a little tickle as she moaned. She then clenched her hand into a fist and slid it back up as far as it would go, then down. Then up, then down again -- working a motion as she watched the expressions on Carrie's face.

Carrie was in heaven. The thought of her hot MILF employer fist-fucking was more than enough, but to have her actually doing it was going to make this one hell of a messy climax.

Nathan was in heaven too. As good as the first row seat was, his dick was gonna burst soon if it wasn't tended to.

Carrie moaned Haley's name softly as her cunt filled with her fist. And those sounds were enough to get Haley moaning Carrie's name also.

Haley froze for a moment when she felt her jeans shuffle down, and then looked behind to see Nathan crouching down.

"We should do this on the bed," Haley said as she swung her head back around and smiled at Carrie.

Carrie eagerly grasped Haley's arm and pushed herself up and out from her fist for a moment before skipping over to their bed gleefully.

Nathan and Haley smiled at one another as they too made their way over to the bed.

Carrie crawled onto the sheets, and then lay down on her back halfway up the bed.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Nathan smiled as he shook his head in disbelief.

Not only was Nathan lucky enough to score such a hot wife and have her to fuck for the rest of his life, but their first every nanny was smoking hot too. It was almost as if Nathan was in a porno where the hot chicks are abundant and willing.

"And I still can't believe Haley's not naked," Carrie grinned.

"I can change that," Nathan said as he took Haley in his arms and they kissed wildly.

Haley sat down on the end of the bed, raising her legs, as Nathan slid her jeans off. As he done likewise to her black laced panties, Haley took of her own shirt and Carrie sat up to unclip her bra.

"Show Carrie," Nathan smiled with satisfaction.

Haley stood up, and Carrie liked what she was seeing already. Haley had a nice tight ass.

As Haley turned around, Carrie's face lit up and squealed excitedly.

"Fuck her for me, Nathan," Carrie said through a moan.

Hot damn… could Carrie's words get any sexier?

Haley buckled at the knees just hearing her say the words. And that usually only ever happened when Nathan was on the brink of bringing her to an orgasm.

Haley got on the bed and onto her hands and knees. Nathan knew what to do.

As he took hold of Haley's hips from behind, Nathan thrust himself inside her.

Letting one little moan escape, Haley put on her mean face as she gestured with her hands for Carrie to come closer.

Carrie dropped to her back again and shuffled down the bed towards Haley.

Her heart raced faster as she watched Nathan jolt his wife's body - her boobs bouncing, head thrashing and moans building.

Carrie could see Haley biting and licking her lips all the way down. And when her cunt met Haley's face, the married brunette dived down into her.

This was Haley's first time with another girl, and she _knew_ it wouldn't be her last.

She spread Carrie's pussy with her fingers, sucking and tonguing her nanny as hard and fast as she could.

After all, she was paying Carrie. May as well make the most of it…

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

**Every nook and cranny of the Nanny  
CHAPTER TWO**

"Nathan's out. Jamie's out." Carrie stood provocatively at Haley's doorway, tempting her hot boss wearing nothing but an oversized jersey that belonged to the man of the house. "I've lubed up the dildos."

Nathan had gone out to do the family's grocery shopping, Jamie was sleeping over at Aunt Brooke's and Haley had just returned from another exhausting day at Tree Hill High. Carrie rubbed herself through the gigantic jersey she was sporting, and Haley being the frisky MILF she was couldn't help but smile.  
"And what exactly did you lube my toys with?" she asked her smoking hot nanny; rhetorically, of course. Over this last week, Haley grew well aware of how much Carrie enjoyed throat-fucking herself with another girl's dildo collection.  
"Here… I'll show you," Carrie dropped to her knees, then on to all fours. She looked up at the shorter girl all the while crawling closer to her.

No conversation was necessary as Carrie unzipped Haley's jeans and shuffled down the nuisance clothing. Carrie gave her boss' panties one fierce lick before making them vanish in haste also. Haley popped the tip of her index finger in her mouth and watched Carrie, softly.

So. Fucking. Sexy.

Her hot nanny took in a whiff of fresh cunt juices. "Mmm. Gets yummier every time I see it." This was the first time the pair had ever been alone in a moment like this. Nathan had been beside them every step of the way, getting his dick sucked or fucking. Carrie loved getting rammed in the throat while Haley watched and role-played as a disapproving housewife pleading for the pair to stop. "I want you to squirt over my face today, 'kay? All over my face, you nasty bitch!" she gave Haley a smack on the ass, to which Mrs. James-Scott was much delighted with. Haley wasn't much of a squirter, but she'd try her best and see what came of it. Besides, Carrie was quite the connoisseur of pussy-treating. And as much as she loved cock, a nice, pink vagina was always her preference.

They got it on, then and there, in the middle of the hallway.  
"Oh my god," Haley pulled an obscure face for a beat as she felt the brunt of Carrie's fingers push deep inside her.  
"'At a girl!" Carrie loved the rush of screwing a tightly-packed little piece like Haley. And the fact that she was the only lover Haley's ever had other than Nathan made the nanny horny as fuck. "Work those hips, you sexy little bitch!" Carrie gritted her teeth as the rougher side of her peeked its head out. She gave Haley's butt another couple slaps before leaving her free hand there and just very lightly prodding the shorter girl's asshole. It hinted for something more.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Haley slapped Carrie's hand away, chuckling and not quite so fond of what her nanny was up to.  
"An anal orgasm is _so_ much more powerful," Carrie reasoned. "I'll be gentle… For a bit," she grinned devilishly. "You and Nathan have never-?"  
"Never."  
"See, that's just crazy. There's nothing than having your finger up a beautiful girl's ass and watching her ride it." Haley was juicing up at the prospect of a little ass-play, and Carrie knew it. She could feel the wetness in her cunt. "Be dirty, Haley," Carrie encouraged.

The pair crashed into the main bedroom, kissing and finger-fucking one another. It was fast and wild. Insanely hot. _'Fuck me'_ was voiced every chance the two babes had, and they stripped each other nude. Then, in an instant, that passion boiled down to frantic banging. Staying sat up, Carrie spread her legs and Haley got in a lapdance position on the hottie before bouncing to her knees. Carrie made a meal of Haley's boobs - licking and sucking – while her own perky, sublime tits were treated to a dripping pussy grinding on them. Now came the defloration of Haley's cute little butt.

Carrie said she'd be gentle, at least for a while. But this bitch was crazy, and on top of that, _hornier than ever_. She crammed her two most skilled fingers up Haley's pecker, and rigorously fucked her immediately. This is when Nathan arrived home. He was about to walk right in on them but clicked onto the situation and hid himself behind the doorway. He'd wanted to leave them be sometimes and see the two girls together, but Haley was always too nervous and wanted him there as well. She didn't look to reluctant now.

"Oooh! OOAHHH!" Haley moaned. "Oh my god. Ohmygod, that feels so good."  
"You like that, huh."  
"You're fucking my….. I can't believe you're fucking my…" She couldn't say it, so Carrie did for her.  
"Ass. You're _tight…pretty little ass_."

Nathan was flabbergasted. He couldn't see the action on account of his hiding, but it sounded amazing. His wife was getting screwed in what she called her no-go zone. That's what it was for him in the past – off limits. "Yeah, you fuckin' like that, don'tcha?" Carrie was loving this.  
"Ohmygod, yesss." Haley's groans filled the hallway. "Fuck me, Carrie!"  
"You're gonna cum for me, aren't you? Gonna spray my face with your hot little cunt!"  
"Mmm. You know it."  
"Yeah, you skank! Squirt for me! All over my fucking face!"

Nathan's bulging manhood was finally freed and jerked to the sounds of his wife and slamming hot nanny. Being a guy, it didn't take too long before he was ready to cum. And Haley was freakishly easy to get off for a chick, so Nathan's plan would play out soon enough.

Back inside, on a bed now drenched in patches with pussy juices from both women, Haley was rubbing her clit as her ass remained ruthlessly hammered. The dirty talk had subsided and the moaning intensified. Carrie, true to form as a filthy whore, was eager to taste Haley's ass. So she done a little switcheroo with her hands, looking Haley in the eyes and the MILF looking back as Carrie sucked on the fingers that had been pounding some sweet ass.  
"You crazy bitch," Haley was so incredibly turned on and wanted a taste of her own. Pinching and rubbing her clit, she was near climax. Like any good employee, Carrie let her boss take over, and she was pushed onto her back. Haley squatted over her lesbian lover's stunning face, and the feeling of her ass being plugged again set Haley off. "AHHH! OHMYGOOOHHD!" She yanked Carrie's hand away from her the girl's greedy little mouth and delighted on it herself. "I'm tasting my ass!" she thought.

Haley screamed and her legs almost gave out, reaching orgasm. Carrie spread the girl's pussy in just the right way and cum gushed out like never before. It was exactly what they wanted... Carrie's own personal little shower. "Mmm. Yeahhh," Haley giggled. "Dirty," she slapped Carrie on the cheeks a little, feeling real frisky. "Your pinky's still up my ass, you bad nanny you."  
"Can I keep it there all day?" Carrie smirked.  
"Hey ladies," Nathan waddled in, immediately grabbing the attention of them both.  
"Ooo. Are you going to bust a nut, big boy?" Carrie's eyes lit up. His cock was raging and his balls full of semen. "Pervy little bastard," both girls giggled.  
"There's nothing _little_ about my man," Haley smirked. It came as a total shock that Nathan had shown up, and Haley in particular was curious as to exactly how long he had been lurking around out there, but they'd all talk about that later when the hormones weren't quite so fiery and there wasn't a load of man-spunk to be played with.

Nathan got his cock right up to Carrie's face and began painting it white before the nanny knew it. "Ohmygod, Nathan," Haley leant on his shoulder and cupped his balls as they pumped out mass amounts of fluid. "She looks so pretty," she admired the hot scene. Nathan grunted, jerking out every last bit of jizz on Carrie.  
"Whoa," Carrie lay there, stunned by quantity of cum on her face. She had just been blasted by a husband and wife but wanted more. As Gordon Gecko once said, _greed is good_.

"Now _you_ fuck _my_ ass," the nanny said, pulling Haley close and loving it as the girl pigged out on Nathan's cum a little.  
"Someone's been eating pineapple," the MILF looked at her man and referring to the fact that the fruit sweetened your jizz.

Carrie flipped over so she was the girl in the doggystyle position and Haley swooped in behind her. Cum dangled off the nanny's flawless skin as Haley lubed up her index finger with spit. Fuck the dildos - she was ready to do some serious anal fucking. Carrie parted her legs and the amazingly tight ass she blessed the world with glistened delightfully. Its cheeks were even more pronounced and had Haley drooling. She had finger-fucked Carrie's cunt plenty of times over this past week, but never her butt. The Scotts were venturing into every nook and cranny of this uber hot nanny.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
